


Impmons cleaning regime

by Hisgardi



Category: Digimon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28113882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisgardi/pseuds/Hisgardi
Summary: Impmon and his friend Growlmon on cleaning day. The rare day where the two of them actually decide to get clean, instead of stinking up the derelict house they live in. You think this would make the sex slaves living with them happy... unfortunately, its said slaves who are the ones doing the cleaning. :3





	Impmons cleaning regime

Impmon was happy. Though living in a paradise with never ending women who attend to his literal every need may sound like enough to make anyone happy 24/7, Impmon was generally not. The main reason for this was that he was an asshole with an ego bigger than Growlmons phat ass. Impmon was currently happy however because it was almost time to head out to hunt for more girls, something that he loved doing. But first, he and Growlmon would need to be less... disgusting. Growlmon had been getting a tounge bath the last 5 hours and he was finally almost clean... except his armpits, which the girls had been purposely avoiding. Impmon sighed when he realized this. He wasn't even sure how to punish them anymore, they almost all had a black eye, if not two, and nearly a third had broken noses. As he felt his bowels tighten he smiled as he thought about the one nose he would never dare break. Impmon let loose what felt like a mighty fart, but no sound came out. This was likely due to Renamons long pointy nose being shoved up Impmons ass, blocking it off. The dry heave she gave showed his fart was as bad as it felt however. As it was cleaning time, his attention turned to his underwear. two highly visible shit stains, the whole front of it was a dark yellow, pubes were stuck all throughout it, and when he lifted a leg he heard the crusted cum crack as it bent. Pretty clean by his standards, but he didn't want to take any chances that he`d be smelled. He pulled them down fully, and he as he went to kick them off, felt the biggest fart yet coming. 

With a grimace Impmon was reminded why it wasn't a good idea to eat food lying in street gutters. He felt Renamon start to choke and struggle behind him, but he didn't pay attention. She was a trooper, she could take it. as he kicked his underwear off she vomited directly onto them. Apparently not. He picked them up and turned to Renamon, only to notice her still filthy mouth. That wouldn't do to clean them. He called over a girl about to tag in to clean Growlmons armpits. She was ecstatic coming over, until Impmon pointed at the underwear on the ground. The girl turned back to Growlmon, only to see a girl open his armpit, and get literally splashed in the face by the sweat. The girl picked up the underwear and shoved it into her mouth, tears already forming. Impmon turned back to Renamon, deciding that since her mouth was already filthy, that it didn't matter to make her any dirtier. He slipped his cock out and Renamon eagerly bounded forward.

She slipped his cock down her throat with ease, humming with delight at having such a simple task at hand, Impmon smacked the back of her head, and Renamon happily complied, slipping his cock down to the base. Happily sucking away, she didn't notice Impmons posture until it was too late. All of a sudden she felt burning liquid begin to pour down her throat, and realized what he was up to. Renamon tried to remember the last time he had pissed? Last night? No.... was it last morning? No... oh god, how long ago was it?! 

Impmon felt so glad to finally piss after 4 days, though after the first minute he got bored and checked his body to make sure he was properly clean. Looking back to Growlmon he realized his own armpits had never been cleaned. Well this was easy enough. He grabbed Renamons tail and began wiping down. Though he was no Growlmon, he was still a heavy producer, and her tail quickly became soaking wet. So Impmon wrung it out onto her head, and began again. And then again. After 5 minutes of piss down her throat and sweat squeezed out onto her head, Renamon started to despair. Finally, having lost track of all time, she felt his stream slow to a trickle. He was done. Looking down she saw her belly was literally bulging from the amount of piss in her, and had never felt more thankful that she was Impmons favorite. She had seen newer girls get piss popped before, but Impmon knew her limits... she hoped. Impmon went to the girl cleaning his underwear, and smacked her in the back of the head to get her to drop it, only to yell at her in anger. They were still filthy. He ordered her to clean Growlmons armpits alone. Impmon tossed his stained underwear at Renamon, and went over to watch the show of a single girl try to clean Growlmon. Renamon looked down. Only one visible shit stain, lot of pubes, front is now only a light yellow, most of her puke was off it, and it wasn't even crusty anymore. As she put it into her mouth, she felt thankful for how easy she had it.


End file.
